


Imprisoned

by ConsultingUnicorn



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnicorn/pseuds/ConsultingUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet written from the perspective of one of Alexander's servants.<br/>--<br/>You know when you're hiding from a monster that doesn't know you're there, it sounds like it's crying? Well, maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

The days grow longer, trudging through the halls of the seemingly infinite castle. I’ve grown used to this. I barely remember what freedom feels like. I do what I am told, when I am told to do it in fear of my master’s wrath. Nobody knows what it feels like to be a monster. Just me and the other servants. It’s been a long time since I had my own life, my freedom. That was before I signed the contract.  
My name was William once. I had a wife named Anna. She was beautiful. I can still remember her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, the way her red lips felt pressed against mine, her green eyes looking up at me... That was long ago. She had been pregnant with our first child when I came to Brennenburg in search of employment as a solution to our financial issues. I never expected to be here for more than three years when I signed that contract. I never saw her again.  
I’d been working here for less than a month when I started hearing the screams. I had decided to investigate. Fear gripped me as I headed downwards toward the prison cells. The screams grew louder. I knew then I had to escape. My stomach clenched, and I threw up. That’s when I saw Alexander walking towards me. The screaming coming through the tubes had stopped, at least for the moment. He grabbed and took me back upstairs to the main hall. I was confused at first, but his intentions became more clear when he threw me in the wine cellar. There was a few other servants in there. There must have been others like me. I didn’t really talk to anyone. I didn’t want to. I sat in a small room on my own to be alone with my tears.  
I still remember the transformation. I’m not sure if the transformation was the worst part or the realization of what I’d become.  
That brings me back to what I am now. I stand in the prison, In the same place I went to get into this mess. By now, I’ve grown used to the screams. I stroke my face with my good hand, feeling the damaged skin. My jaw hangs down to my chin, I’ve lost all my hair, peices of my flesh are missing...  
I hear footsteps and panting behind me. I stand guard, moving towards the sound. I look around, but see nothing. I try to cry out, but my mutilated jaw keeps me from forming words. I just groan. There isn’t a response. I must have been imagining things. Now that I’m alone, I guess It’s okay to cry.


End file.
